


Skinny Love

by felineFan



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not a lot of dialogue, Smut, only at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineFan/pseuds/felineFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Karkat are too afraid to tell each other their feelings. This, however, doesn't stop their relationship from growing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zzzzzzzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzzzzzo/gifts).



> I'm sorry Zina, please take this as a token of my apology <3
> 
> Beta'd by [minamiren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/minamiren/pseuds/minamiren)  
> 

It started slowly, like the trickle of water that begins to pour from a gutter when rain falls from the sky. Brief, gentle touches developed into hugs that lasted a little too long to be platonic. Leaning on each other when watching movies turned into full-on cuddling. Lips brushing against your forehead during the night when he thought you were asleep turned into pecks, which ventured down your face from the bridge of your nose to the tip and finally to your lips, growing brave enough to happen during waking hours too.

Others looked at the two of you with knowing. But not a word was spoken. It became normal to be affectionate not only in private but where others could see. There were jokes, and name-calling, the usual things a new couple went through. But a relationship was never fully established. You weren't dating. But you were. Those that didn't know the two of you well, threw curious glances, whispered among themselves. But you had no explanation to give them. When a girl in grade below confessed her crush on you, eyes full of hope that dwindled with your shock and blabbering, you never gave her a proper reason for the rejection. She was adorable and seemed sweet, surely whoever dated her would be happy whenever with her. But you weren't available. Or were you?

Paranoia made you fearful. What if the gestures didn't mean what you thought they did? What if he didn't feel the way you thought he did; the way you hoped he did? You certainly felt that way. But you couldn't tell him. You were too afraid to. What if he rejected you the way you had that poor girl? And then what if the soft touches and passionate kisses stopped? You wouldn't be able to handle that.

But you couldn't handle this either.

You were living in limbo, so in love with him but never telling him. Never having him telling you. You needed to know. You had to know. But you didn't know how to go about it.

And then it happened on a night that started like any other. Lying in his bed with him, movie playing on your laptop, which rested on his chest, as you snuggled into his side to watch. When it was over, the conversation flowed as usual, you pretended not to notice as he set the laptop aside on the night stand, and he rolled onto his side to face you, to be closer. You mutually let the conversation die off, and he hummed as he pressed his lips to your forehead, then your nose and finally your lips, repeating the same pattern for the thousandth time. It didn't stop there. Soft pecks grew into passionate smooching. You scrunched up his shirt in your hands, as his wandered curiously down your sides, and then back up your spine  before pulling you closer. Closer than you ever been before. Slowly he laid you back as he climbed on top of you. Your lips never left each others as you felt his excitement grow and press against yours. He rolled his hips down into yours, causing you to release an undignified sound, which you quickly silenced with a hand over your mouth, cheeks flaring with red. He smiled softly at you as he removed your hand and instead sealed your mouth with his. His other hand found your other, and his fingers interlocked with yours as he pressed your hands down on both sides of your head. Then he continued the motion, rolling his hips against yours once more, over and over again. Sounds spilled from your mouths into each other's but you found you didn't care anymore. All that mattered to you right now was him. Him being here with you. And even if neither of you said anything you could feel it in this moment, it overflowed from him to you and back as you rocked together, still fully clothed. The feeling grew as his pace picked up.

You fell apart at the seams, calling out his name as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over you. He followed not long after, shutting his eyes tightly, his movement ceasing as you panted against him, and he against you. He didn't move from his position on top of you and you didn't want him to. You wanted to stay like this forever with him, pressed together with him. Albeit, without the mess in your pants. When his eyes finally reopened he looked at you as he always did, leaving you feeling like you just had the wind knocked out of you.

"Karkat?" he whispered.

You replied hesitantly, "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Tears welled in your eyes, hearing the thing you'd been waiting to hear forever.

"Yeah-yeah, I- I love you too."


End file.
